


Danganronpa | Another Ending

by enderconheroz



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz
Summary: What if Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony had a different ending? Following the protagonist Kaede Akamatsu, everything's different in this new Killing Game world.





	Danganronpa | Another Ending

I woke up with a pain in my head. Where was I? I wondered. Wherever I was, it was a tight fit. I could barely move around in here. I peeked open one of my eyes and noticed a small light coming from what seemed to be a door. Giving it a push open, I tumbled out of the locker with a small thud. Looking around, I noticed the area seemed to resemble a classroom. There were multiple brown desks along with some chairs, and a digital board in the front of the class. I got up and dusted myself off. It was only a few minutes, seemingly, before I heard a shuffling behind me. Turning on a heel, I looked just in time to see a similarly-aged boy fall out of the locker that was next to mine. My heart raced, still shaken up. The boy in front of me was wearing a hat, and though I couldn't see much, he seemed to have navy-blue hair. He was wearing a grey outfit, a color similar to his hat. He looked up, and panic also set into him. He rushed to get up, but not before I yelled out "Wait!" He paused, looking at me, chest rising up and down. "I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down!" I continued. "So calm down. I'll introduce myself."  


"My name is Kaede Akamatsu. The Ultimate Pianist." I smiled at him.

"And you are?"  
The navy-haired boy paused. He stood up, and tilting his hat a bit further up, he began. "My name's Shuichi Saihara.... Ultimate Detective..." he sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Shuichi!" I exclaimed. "Your talent is the Ultimate Detective? That's pretty cool! How'd you get it?" I tried to start a conversation. After all, the atmosphere was too tense.  
  
"Oh... it's a long story, really..."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! I wanted to get this out~


End file.
